


When it rains, it pours.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Dean/Cas, Background Dean/Sam, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Not too much plot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, kinf of?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Lucifer tiene a Sam, Dean y Cas encerrados en el búnker torturándolos. Hace meses que Sam no ve a su hermano ni a su amigo, y cuando finalmente decide rendirse a su captor todo empieza a cambiar.





	1. Magic word.

Había pasado más de medio año desde que se encontraba en esa situación, no sabía cuánto más de seis meses había estado ahí, encerrado en el búnker, sin poder hacer nada por propia voluntad o ver a su hermano y a su amigo.

–Por favor, Lucifer –suplicó–, ya van tres semanas, necesito correrme.

El humano se revolvió en la cama, con las manos atadas al cabecero de la cama y ansioso por cualquier tipo de roce contra su hombría.

Sabía que había algo mal en él, que no estaba bien excitarse de esa forma por alguien que lo mantenía en cautiverio y alejado del mundo real, pero no podía evitarlo.

Al principio había sido por pura defensa, el arcángel no dejaba de torturarlo una y otra vez y él, para no volverse loco, había acabado abrazando el dolor, **_disfrutándolo_**.

Eso, lo había llevando a otro tipo de tortura, unos días más placentera que otros, y había adoptado el papel que el Diablo quería para él. O bueno, _casi_.

–Oh, Sammy –dijo entre sus piernas, acariciando su torso con manos frías–, sabes que no puedo hacerlo –las bajó hasta su pelvis sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos–. Tienes que rezarme, tienes que _necesitarlo_ de verdad y ceder –sonrió con diversión–. No me vale solo con que ruegues por ello.

Con una mano, agarró la base de la hombría del otro, y fue subiendo con tortuosa lentitud, disfrutando de los espasmos de necesidad del cazador. Al llegar a la punta de su miembro, posó sobre ella uno de sus pulgares, y la frotó casi con delicadeza.

El más alto sollozó, aguantando las ganas de eyacular con lágrimas en sus ojos. No podía llegar al orgasmo sin permiso, ya lo había hecho un par de veces y había sufrido las horribles consecuencias por desobedecer.

La primera vez fue más suave, se dedicó a azotarle por todo el cuerpo hasta dejar su piel roja, hasta el punto de que tumbarse, sentarse o caminar, era toda una odisea.

Pero la segunda vez fue más allá. Después de habérselo follado una y otra vez, llenándolo de semen y sobre-estimularlo, lo colgó boca abajo del techo, dejando que la sangre le subiera a la cabeza y lo mareara mientras seguía masturbándolo.

Quizá lo primero había parecido más violento, pero sin duda lo había podido llevar mucho mejor que lo que hizo la segunda vez que desobedeció, y por supuesto, temía lo que le haría si volvía a saltarse una orden.

–Por favor –el cazador tiró de las cadenas que lo sujetaban a la cama, forzándose a no eyacular–, te lo suplico, Lucifer, por favor.

El ser celestial lo miró complacido, aunque no era ni mucho menos lo que quería que el otro hiciera.

–No te preocupes, Sammy –dijo con voz tranquila, apartando sus manos del cuerpo del humano–, sé que pronto cederás –explicó–, y cuando lo hagas serás mi obediente mascota –se bajó de la cama y le quitó las cadenas–. Quién sabe, quizá en ese momento me sienta benevolente y deje que veas a tu hermano y a vuestro perrito faldero.

El más alto estiró una de sus manos y lo cogió temerosamente de la camiseta para que no se alejara, mirándolo con esos ojos de cachorrito que casi siempre le conseguían lo que quería.

–Por favor, no me dejes así otra vez…

–Ya sabes cómo va esto –dijo el rubio–, así que aprovecha tu hora libre para comer y darte un respiro.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, e instantes después el arcángel desapareció de su vista, dejándolo agarrando el aire.

El cazador sollozó de nuevo, pero respiró hondo y se acabó levantando con dificultad de la cama para salir de su dormitorio e ir al cuarto de baño a lavarse la cara.

Ni siquiera se puso algo de ropa para cubrirse, sabía cómo funcionaba aquello. El Diablo tenía todas las puertas del búnker cerradas excepto las de los cuartos de baño y la cocina para que solo pudiera ir a esos sitios, y nunca dejaba que Dean o Cas salieran mientras él estaba fuera.

Suspiró frente al espejo tras lavarse la cara y tragó saliva al ver que todavía la tenía muy dura. Estaba tentado a tocarse, a dejarse llevar solo un poco, pero ya había cometido ese error demasiadas veces.

Respirando hondo, se fue a la cocina y se preparó algo rápido para comer y finalmente se sentó para relajarse un poco y simplemente dejar de pensar, pero ni con ésas se le pasó la excitación.

La hora pasó, y tuvo que volver a su habitación. Odiaba estar encerrado, no poder hacer nada, pero no era su opinión lo que contaba, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, aunque por suerte tenía tres horas de libertad al día, una a la mañana, otra al mediodía y otra por la noche.

Se encendió la tele para dejar que el rato pasara, a pesar de que también podría haber cogido el ordenador o un libro para leer. En ese aspecto tenía bastante libertad, pues el rubio sabía que el humano no intentaría pedir ayuda, sería inútil.

Se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, tratando de no estimular más su pobre e hinchada erección y se distrajo con la serie que estaban haciendo hasta que, en un momento dado, los protagonistas empezaron a enrollarse y a desnudarse.

El gigante jadeó sin poder quitar la mirada de encima a la pareja que iba de una pared a otra del pasillo hasta llegar al dormitorio.

Si algo así ya le afectaba tanto, realmente había algo mal en su cabeza. No quería darse por vencido, quería que el arcángel cediera a sus súplicas, quería negar lo inevitable, pero simplemente no pudo más cuando tuvo que coger la base de su miembro para no eyacular.

Cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y cogió aire, pues tenía que pensar y con ese problema tan insistente entre sus piernas no podía hacerlo bien, pero tampoco iba a arriesgarse a un nuevo castigo.

–Lucifer –su nombre salió de sus labios con un sollozo–, por favor, ven –ya no pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo–. Necesito correrme, por favor...

Nunca, desde que había sido encerrado en su habitación, había llamado al otro para nada que no fuera una urgencia para ir al baño, se había limitado a esperar a que viniera, dejarse hacer y ver cómo el ser celestial se iba.

Por muy necesitado que estuviera, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza ni un solo segundo llamar al maldito Diablo para alargar su tortura, pero simplemente no podía aguantar más, necesitaba alivio.

Durante un momento pensó que el de ojos azules lo ignoraría y que no iría, pero entonces escuchó el característico sonido de un batido de alas y suspiró aliviado internamente pese a que no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones reales del otro.

–Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Sammy –dijo con diversión el mayor–. Estás tan necesitado, tan al borde del límite.

El cazador lo miró con los ojos llorosos, todavía sin apartar su mano de sus genitales, mientras el otro se acercaba a él cual depredador jugando con su presa.

–Por favor…

El arcángel se acercó a él, se sentó en la cama con lentitud, sin apartar su mirada de la del otro y puso una mano sobre su rodilla, acariciándole el muslo con la única intención de ponerlo más nervioso.

–Podrás correrte –afirmó–, en cuanto digas lo que sabes que quiero oír –sonrió de lado–. Yo mismo te ayudaré a que sea más placentero.

Se lamió los labios, mostrando su lengua bífida, tentando al hombre que estaba tumbado a su lado. Ese hombre que estaba a punto de darse por vencido y caer por completo a sus pies.

Era una de las cosas a las que se había negado por completo el cazador, pues una cosa era perderse en su cabeza y disfrutar lo que no debía disfrutar y otra ponerse a los pies de ese maldito psicópata voluntariamente.

Porque eso lo había dejado bien claro en el trato que habían hecho. Tenía dos opciones, la primera y la que le estaba costando demasiado soportar, era aguantar dos meses, o hasta que el Diablo le diera permiso, sin correrse.

Ése era el por qué se estaba empeñando en que el rubio le dijera que sí que podía eyacular, además de por el miedo al castigo, por supuesto.

La segunda opción y la que se negaba a escoger era simplemente rendirse a la voluntad del arcángel, someterse a él y aceptar cualquier orden que le diera, por muy humillante que fuera.

Ahora mismo el menor de los Winchester tenía cierta libertad, pues el rubio le dejaba negarse a ciertas cosas, y si se sometía a su voluntad sabía que no iba a tener esa opción.

Obviamente, también podría simplemente correrse sin el permiso del arcángel ya que de esa forma no tendría que rendirse, pero así recibiría un castigo, y todo volvería a empezar de nuevo hasta que hubieran pasado los dos meses sin tener un orgasmo o fuera su maldita mascota.

El de ojos azules se dio cuenta de que el humano se había distraído, y no iba a permitirlo. Casi tenía al gigante donde quería y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad, aunque sabía que si no era hoy, sería al día siguiente o al otro.

La mano que acariciaba el muslo del más alto subió con lentitud y sensualidad hasta sus testículos y los empezó a estimular con maldad en sus ojos.

–No… por favor…

El más poderoso soltó una carcajada al escuchar tan lamentable súplica, pero no dejó de jugar con su cuerpo, solo necesitaba un poco más y por fin caería.

–Tú me has llamado –dijo con diversión–, así que asume las consecuencias de tus actos.

Ambos sabían que en esas condiciones no iba a aguantar más, que iba a ceder tarde o temprano, por lo que el gigante pensó lo mejor y lo más rápido que pudo.

Tan solo habían pasado tres semanas desde que habían empezado con todo eso, y él ya estaba a punto de romperse.

Por ello, cerró los ojos, sin querer mirar la satisfacción en el rostro del otro ser, sollozó y lloró por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pues una vez cruzara esa ralla, ya no habría retorno.

–Por favor, _amo_ –consiguió decir entre lágrimas–, haré todo lo que digas, pero por favor, deja que me corra.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho al ver que finalmente había conseguido lo que quería y separó su mano del cuerpo del más alto para poder colocarse entre sus piernas y llevar el miembro del humano a su boca.

Quizá con el resto del mundo fuera un mentiroso y usara trucos, pero a Sammy nunca le mentiría ni usaría trucos con él.

Tal vez el humano no lo viera todavía, pero estaban hechos el uno para el otro, eran dos mitades destinadas a estar juntas, y algún día lo estarían, pero por el momento cuidaría de él, lo mantendría alejado de cualquier amenaza, a pesar de que la peor de todas podía ser él mismo.

El gigante no tardó en eyacular en la boca del otro, y aunque el Diablo no le había dicho específicamente que podía hacerlo, se había tomado la mamada como el permiso que necesitaba.

Entre lloros y odio hacia sí mismo, el cazador sufrió los espasmos post-orgásmicos a la vez que el de ojos azules se separaba lentamente de él y le acariciaba el pecho con suavidad.

–Sh… Está bien, Sammy –murmuró con voz amable, tumbándose a su lado por primera vez en todos esos meses–, tu amo está aquí y no va a dejar que nadie te haga daño.

El arcángel se quedó a su lado, acariciándolo y tranquilizándolo hasta que, debido al estrés, el cansancio y el agotamiento psicológico, el humano se quedó dormido.


	2. Your weakness.

El humano se despertó a la mañana siguiente cansado, esperando que todo lo que había pasado el día anterior fuera tan solo un sueño, pero una mano acariciando su brazo le hizo darse cuenta de que no podía tener tanta suerte ni una sola vez.

–¡No me toques! –exclamó el cazador, saltando de la cama– ¡No pienso ser tu mascota!

El arcángel lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, con una expresión que dejaba bien claro que no le estaba gustando ni un poco el comportamiento que estaba teniendo.

–Sammy, pórtate bien y seré un buen amo –dijo incorporándose–. De lo contrario, no te gustará nada lo que te haré.

Ciertamente, el más alto se asustó ante la amenaza, pues sabía que podía acabar muy mal parado, pero no sabía si prefería eso a ser humillado, por lo que se quedó un momento pensándolo.

–Vas a tratarme mal igualmente –murmuró–, da igual si te obedezco o no.

–De eso nada –contestó–, ahora eres de mi propiedad, y yo cuido muy bien lo que es mío –se levantó de la cama y se acercó al otro–. Si decides ser un buen chico te llevaré con Dean y dejaré que sea él mismo el que te castigue.

El de pelo castaño abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar la propuesta. En todo el tiempo que llevaba allí encerrado no se había cruzado siquiera con su hermano, no había sabido nada de él, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de volver a verlo.

No pudo evitar asentir frenéticamente con la cabeza antes de poder pensarlo fríamente, pero en el fondo le daba igual.

Quizá sería un poco egoísta por su parte poner al pecoso en esa situación, pero necesitaba verlo más que nada, y no podía dejar pasar esa gran oportunidad.

Pero a pesar de que el ser celestial había recibido una respuesta de su verdadero recipiente, quería escucharlo para estar seguro, y por ello, cuando el humano se dio cuenta, tragó saliva y apretó un poco los puños.

–Seré una buena mascota –habló sin ganas–, haré lo que sea que me ordenes sin rechistar.

El rubio estaba satisfecho, pues no solo había conseguido tener para él solo al menor de los Winchester, sino que además había logrado tener su sumisión.

–Bien –con un gesto, el de ojos azules aseó por completo al otro–, en ese caso ponte unos calzoncillos y sígueme.

El más poderoso abrió la puerta de la habitación, y el cazador no tardó ni un par de segundos en acatar la orden y ponerse una prenda encima para después seguir sus pasos por el búnker.

Al contrario de lo que creyó, no fueron a la habitación de su hermano, y se dio cuenta porque estaban yendo en la dirección opuesta a ésta, por lo que una duda le surgió.

–¿Dean no está en su dormitorio?

–No –contestó–, a él no lo necesito cerca de una cama –sonrió levemente de lado sin dejar de caminar–. Él y Cas tienen un tipo de tortura diferente a la tuya.

El gigante no supo si sentirse aliviado porque el Diablo no estuviera haciéndoles lo mismo que a él o preocupado porque en realidad no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que podía estar haciendo con ellos.

No tardaron en dirigirse a un lugar en concreto, así que cuando el de pelo castaño se dio cuenta de que estaban yendo a la mazmorra, tragó saliva duramente, pensando en el estado en el que podrían encontrarse su familiar y su amigo.

Cuando finalmente entraron, vio algo que realmente no se esperaba. El ángel estaba amarrado a la pared y lleno de cortes y sangres, pero el pecoso no estaba en el mismo estado que él, sino que era el que llevaba el cuchillo en la mano.

El cazador más joven no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, ni por qué su hermano era el que se estaba encargando de hacerle la existencia imposible al otro.

–Dean –habló el arcángel–, puedes parar.

En ese momento, el pecoso se destensó por completo, soltó de golpe el arma que tenía en la mano y cogió una toalla, con la que le limpió un poco la sangre al moreno como pudo.

El más alto empezó a pensar que tal vez la tortura de su familiar era ser el que torturara al otro, y en una retorcida manera, tenía sentido.

A pesar de que la nueva mascota del Diablo quería correr hasta el otro humano y abrazarlo con fuerza, no lo hizo porque no había recibido ninguna orden, y temía preguntar, pero en cuanto el otro se giró y lo vio, abrió mucho los ojos.

–¡Sam! –exclamó antes de correr hacia él y apretarlo entre sus brazos– ¿Estás bien?

El más joven no lo dudó ni un segundo antes de corresponder al abrazo y contestarle a su familiar con un asentimiento de cabeza, sin separarse de él hasta que sintió la mano del caído en el hombro.

–Ya tendréis tiempo en otro momento –dijo mientras los separaba–, ahora tienes un castigo que recibir –entonces miró al pecoso–. Ya sabes cómo va esto, o lo torturas tú, u os torturo yo a los tres hasta que uno muera.

El mayor de los humanos bajó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, odiando al rubio más de lo que había odiado nunca a nadie.

–Lo siento, Sammy –murmuró mientras caminaba hacia los utensilios de tortura–, no tengo otra opción –miró al ángel, todavía amarrado a la pared–. Si tú o yo morimos, nos puede traer de vuelta –explicó–, pero Cas... él no volvería.

En ese momento el más joven lo entendió todo. La tortura de su hermano era, como ya había supuesto, torturar al otro, porque de lo contrario el propio Diablo sería el que lo hiciera y Dean no quería arriesgarse jugando a la ruleta rusa de torturas.

–Está bien –contestó–, lo entiendo.

Eso pareció tranquilizar un poco al más bajo, pero aun así el gigante miró con odio al rubio por todo lo que les estaba haciendo a los tres.

–Ven, Sammy –dijo el de ojos azules, ignorando la mirada del otro–, tenemos que prepararte para tu hermano.

El humano quería desobedecer, quería pegarle un puñetazo y sacar de allí a su familiar y al ángel, pero sabía que sería inútil y que podría resultar en una situación mucho peor, así que tan solo se mordió la lengua y siguió al más poderoso antes de dejar que lo atara también a la pared.

Tras inmovilizar a su mascota, el arcángel se separó de él, lo miró con una sonrisa arrogante y divertida y le acarició la mejilla antes de desaparecer de allí, dejándolo con los otros dos.

–Lo siento de verdad, Sammy –dijo su familiar–. No puedo ser suave, porque de lo contrario él tomará mi lugar.

–Yo –murmuró–… puede que tenga reacciones –tragó saliva, avergonzado–… embarazosas.

Después de tanto tiempo siendo torturado por Lucifer, el cazador había acabado excitándose cada vez que el rubio le hacía algo para protegerse a sí mismo del sufrimiento, y sabía que cuando el pecoso empezara a trabajar, su entrepierna se despertaría también.

El mayor lo miró sin entender a qué se refería, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza, pues fuera lo que fuera lo aceptaría ya que sabía que no sería culpa suya.

Sin perder más tiempo para no arriesgarse, el de pelo corto empezó a hacer cortes en la piel de su hermano, para hacerla más sensible al dolor que vendría después.

Entre corte y corte, el torturador acariciaba con suavidad y cariño su piel, para hacerle ver que pasara lo que pasara estaría bien, que él estaba con su hermano mayor y lo protegería todo lo que fuera posible.

A decir verdad, los gestos cariñosos de su familiar hacían que estuviera un poco más relajado, y se obligó a sí mismo a no dejar escapar ningún sonido de placer, pero a medida que las heridas iban siendo más y más dolorosas, el humano no pudo evitar empezar a soltar gemidos, y su miembro se fue hinchando poco a poco también.

Para cuando el arcángel volvió, su mascota la tenía dolorosamente dura y estaba lleno de sangre, por lo que disfrutó de la imagen durante unos buenos minutos, dejando que el pecoso siguiera trabajando hasta que finalmente decidió que ya era suficiente.

–Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo –dijo con burla en su tono de voz–. Ya puedes parar.

–¿Qué demonios le has hecho a mi hermano, desgraciado?

El mayor de los Winchester estaba rabioso, no soportaba ver que le hacían daño a su familiar, y tener que ser él quien se lo hiciera había podido con él, pero al Diablo eso le dio igual.

El de ojos azules cambió su gesto instantáneamente a uno serio, y en un parpadeo estiró la mano hasta el cuello del humano y lo estampó contra la pared, casi sin dejarle respirar.

–No vuelvas a hablarme así –amenazó–, o verás en primera persona **_todo_** lo que le hago a Sammy.

El pecoso no contestó, y aunque hubiera podido hacerlo, no lo habría hecho, ya había caído demasiadas veces en ese error y no solo él lo había acabado pagando, así que aunque tuvo que luchar contra sus impulsos de Winchester, se mordió la lengua.

Tras unos instantes mirándolo a los ojos y privándolo de aire, el ser celestial decidió soltar al otro y acercarse a su mascota para soltarla, y una vez lo hizo le acarició una vez más la mejilla con suavidad, aprovechando el contacto para curar las heridas del humano.

–Por favor…

El de pelo largo todavía estaba excitado, y estando en ropa interior se veía todavía más, pero el arcángel no iba a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles, aunque estuvieran delante de los demás.

–Di las palabras mágicas, Sammy –dijo con diversión–, o solucionaremos tu problema en el dormitorio.

El humano lo miró con odio y absolutamente tenso, pues no quería rebajarse tanto, sobre todo teniendo a su hermano delante. Era humillante, pero no tenía más remedio.

–Por favor, amo.

El ser celestial sonrió triunfante y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que la erección del gigante desapareciera al instante para después separarse de él.

Se quedó pensando durante unos segundos, sin decir nada e ignorando todo el sentimiento de odio que podía percibir de los dos humanos, pues el moreno estaba demasiado agotado como para sentir algo más además de eso.

Finalmente, chasqueó de nuevo los dedos, e hizo que el ángel se curara de sus heridas y fuera liberado de las cadenas que lo mantenían pegado en la pared.

–Estoy de buen humor –comentó–, así que por esta vez dejaré que disfrutéis de vuestra hora libre los tres juntos.

Justo después de eso, abrió la puerta que los mantenía encerrados y desapareció, dejándolos a todos un poco sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

–Podríamos intentar escapar –dijo el pecoso, acercándose al moreno para ver si estaba bien–. Uno solo no tiene la menor posibilidad, pero los tres juntos quizá podríamos conseguirlo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el más joven– No, Dean –se abrazó a sí mismo–, es imposible, no lo conseguiríamos –negó con la cabeza–. Da igual dónde fuéramos, nos encontraría –entonces se le ocurrió algo–. Pero si escaparais vosotros, quizá yo podría entretenerlo lo suficiente y convencerlo para que no os busque.

–No, Sammy, no me iré sin ti –dijo el pecoso–, pero si Cas se quiere ir, le podremos ganar algo de tiempo.

–No os voy a abandonar –habló el ángel con el ceño fruncido–, si decidís quedaros, entonces me quedaré yo también.

El gigante bajó la mirada, sintiéndose mal por arrastrar a los otros dos a quedarse allí con él, pero estaba demasiado asustado, y sabía que era lo mejor ya que realmente no podrían huir y cuando el arcángel los encontrara sería peor.

–Lo siento mucho –murmuró–, no tendríais que quedaros aquí solo por mí.

Los otros dos le sonrieron un poco con tristeza y negaron con la cabeza antes de salir de allí. Aprovecharían todo el tiempo que pudieran estando juntos, aunque eso sí, lo primero que hizo el menor de todos fue ir a su habitación y ponerse algo de ropa encima.


	3. Good pet.

Los tres se fueron a la cocina y prepararon algo para comer mientras el ángel le explicaba al más alto que el rubio le había quitado su gracia como medida de precaución para que no escapara ni se curara las heridas, pero todos sabían que en el fondo era otra forma más de torturarlo.

–¿Tú estás bien, Sammy? –preguntó el pecoso– No he sabido nada de ti en todo este tiempo y estaba preocupado.

–Supongo que sí que estoy bien –contestó–. Él… abusa de mí, pero siempre procura que lo disfrute –apretó los labios y bajó la mirada–, y eso es todavía peor.

El ángel le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, intentando tranquilizarlo a su manera.

–No te culpes –dijo–, es mejor eso que sufrirlo.

–Gracias, Cas.

Ninguno de ellos quería continuar con esa conversación, por lo que cambiaron de tema y se pusieron a comer un poco más tranquilos, pues estaban juntos y sabían que, dentro de lo que cabía, los demás estaban bien. Lo superarían.

Después de un buen rato hablando y de no pensar en nada más que en ellos, acabó volviendo el rubio para acabar con el momento.

–Ya ha pasado más de una hora y media –dijo con seriedad–, deberíais estar desde hace cuarenta minutos en vuestros respectivos sitios.

–Por favor –dijo el gigante de forma sumisa, odiándose por ello–, déjanos estar un rato más aquí.

–Los favores se ganan, querido –contestó–, así que ve a tu habitación –ordenó–. Ya tenéis suficiente con que no os vaya a castigar por haber alargado vuestro tiempo de descanso sin permiso.

El menor de ellos bajó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de marcharse se giró hacia los otros dos y los abrazó con fuerza, pues realmente no tenía ni idea de cuándo iba a poder volver a verlos.

El pecoso y el moreno se fueron a la mazmorra en silencio, volviendo a su actitud de siempre, aunque un poco más animados por haber podido ver al otro, y el de pelo castaño, por su parte se metió en su habitación y nada más llegó a ella empezó a desnudarse.

Sabía que era lo primero que le ordenaría hacer el Diablo, pero no le importó demasiado hacerlo, pues a decir verdad lo que le había resultado extraño era llevar ropa puesta.

En cuanto ya tuvo todas las prendas guardadas y nada que hacer, se tumbó en la cama y esperó pacientemente a que el arcángel volviera a aparecer delante de él.

–Qué tierno por tu parte haberte quitado ya toda la ropa –dijo el de ojos azules al llegar–, me halaga.

El ser celestial se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella acariciándole el pelo al humano con tranquilidad, clara señal de que no estaba enfadado de verdad y que podía estar relajado porque no había peligro por ahora.

–¿Podré volver a ver a Dean y a Cas pronto?

Lo preguntó con voz fina, mirando a la nada y aguantando la necesidad de darle un manotazo al otro para que dejara de tocarlo.

–Eso depende mayoritariamente de ti –contestó casi monótonamente–. Ellos habitualmente se comportan –explicó–, en cambio, tú te rebelas demasiado.

El más de pelo castaño asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza y cerró los ojos pensando detenidamente en su situación, pues al fin y al cabo, acabaría haciendo lo que el Diablo quisiera tuviera él ganas o no.

Si tenía que ser castigado, lo sería aunque no le diera motivos, así que lo mejor sería empezar a comportarse y solo rebelarse de vez en cuando para darle razones para divertirse con su sufrimiento.

–Está bien –murmuró el humano–, entonces me portaré bien.

El rubio sonrió casi amablemente sin dejar de acariciarlo y le giró la cara con la otra mano de forma suave para finalmente besarlo profundamente.

–Sé que lo harás.

*****

Pasaron un par de semanas, el gigante se estaba comportando, obedecía sin rechistar y lo único que delataba que no le gustaba la situación en la que se encontraba eran las miradas que le dedicaba de vez en cuando al arcángel, pero a éste le parecían deliciosas y por ello no decía nada.

–Has sido una muy buena mascota –dijo el rubio, mirándolo con lujuria desde arriba y agarrándolo del pelo–, así que cuando acabes con lo que estás haciendo dejaré que estés un rato con tu hermano y Cas.

El humano lo miró desde su posición con esperanza, pero en ningún momento dejó de chupársela, esforzándose por no sufrir arcadas debido a la profundidad de la mamada, y cuando finalmente el otro se corrió, se lo tragó todo y abrió la boca para enseñárselo.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción invadió el rostro del ser celestial y se inclinó para devorarle la boca al del pelo castaño antes de colocarse bien los pantalones y abrir la puerta del dormitorio antes de desaparecer de allí.

Eso fue permiso suficiente para el de pelo castaño para limpiarse un poco, ponerse ropa encima y salir corriendo para encontrarse con su familiar, abrazándolo con fuerza al verlo.

–¿También te ha dejado salir a ti? –preguntó con asombro– ¿Por qué está tan amable últimamente?

–Bueno –murmuró el más joven–… creo que es porque he dejado de rebelarme.

Bajó la mirada, avergonzado por el hecho de haber dejado de poner resistencia, aunque en el fondo contento por haberlo hecho porque así podía ver a los otros dos.

–¿Pero tú estás bien con ello? –preguntó el pecoso– Nosotros estaremos bien aunque tú no te comportes de forma ejemplar, aunque me duela el no saber si vas a estar bien.

–No –contesté–, odio no poder gritarle a la cara lo que pienso sobre él –explicó mientras caminaban hacia la cocina–, pero ha dejado de ser tan duro conmigo, y ciertamente es como recibir un soplo de aire fresco después de todo lo que he pasado.

–Entonces sigue así, Sammy –habló con preocupación–, si puedes tragarte tu orgullo para no pasarlo tan mal, entonces hazlo.

El más alto asintió con la cabeza y una vez en la cocina empezaron a cocinar algo antes de ponerse a comer y finalmente hablar un poco, relajándose, aunque el moreno no aguantó demasiado con ellos.

–Necesito dormir –murmuró con voz rasposa–, creo que me falta demasiada sangre.

–Está bien –dijo el Winchester mayor con arrepentimiento–. Lo siento mucho, Cas.

–No pasa nada –dijo el de ojos azules–, no es culpa tuya.

A paso lento pero firme, el antiguo ángel se fue a la habitación que el Diablo le había adjudicado, se tumbó en la cama casi dejándose caer sobre ella y finalmente se durmió como si no lo hubiera hecho en meses.

Los otros dos humanos cogieron la idea de tumbarse en una cama para descansar y se fueron a la habitación del mayor, pues aunque la cama del otro fuera más grande, éste no quería acercarse a su dormitorio si no era estrictamente necesario.

Ambos se acomodaron sobre el colchón y permanecieron abrazados durante unos largos minutos hasta que el más bajo empezó a acariciarle la espalda y a repartir besos por su rostro.

–Dean, por favor –murmuró–, en lo último en lo que quiero pensar ahora es en sexo.

El mayor sonrió comprensivamente y le dio un suave beso en los labios sin dejar de acariciarlo cariñosamente.

Desde que eran pequeños hacían ese pequeño ritual cuando uno de los dos o ambos estaba preocupado, y la mayoría de veces acaba en un par de Winchester desnudos y retozando en la cama, pero si su pequeño tesoro no quería, entonces se dedicaría simplemente a darle mimos hasta que los interrumpieran.

El suyo era un amor muy distinto al que podían tener unos enamorados o unos hermanos, era algo intermedio, y por suerte para el pecoso, el moreno lo aceptaba, e incluso, alguna vez había llegado a unírseles en la cama.

Las manos de su familiar acariciando su pecho con tanto cariño le hizo sentirse como en una nube, y por un buen rato le hizo olvidar dónde estaban y por qué, pero por supuesto, todo tenía un final.

–Vaya –se escuchó la voz del arcángel–, me voy a poner celoso.

Inconscientemente, el más alto se agarró un poco más fuerte a la espalda de su hermano, pero se tuvieron que separar para no impacientar al rubio.

–No te preocupes, Sammy –dijo el cazador–, ya tendremos otros momentos para más mimos.

A pesar de haber sido un intento de animar a su querido hermano, no lo consiguió del todo, pero por lo menos fue capaz de sacarle una suave sonrisa.

–Despierta a Cas y sigue con lo que estabas haciendo antes de que os diera el descanso –ordenó el de ojos azules antes de mirar al otro humano–, y tú, Sammy, ponte tu collar.

En efecto, el Diablo le había dado un collar de perro que a veces le obligaba a ponerse para humillarlo y hacer ver que él estaba muy por encima de todos los demás.

Era de color marrón, bastante suave al tacto, con dos pequeñas gemas de color verde que, según el otro, le hacían resaltar el color de sus ojos, y en el medio de las joyas, un aro para poder enganchar la correa a juego con el collar.

–Está bien.

Sin contestar nada más, el gigante se dirigió a su habitación, cogió el collar de su mesita de noche y se lo puso antes de empezar a quitarse el jersey de cuello alto que se había puesto, debido a que hacía bastante frío.

–No te desnudes –el humano frunció el ceño–, vamos a salir.

El cazador abrió mucho los ojos, pues ciertamente no esperaba volver a salir del búnker nunca más, y la verdad era que le emocionaba mucho la idea de hacerlo.

Entonces se detuvo a pensar en algo, y era que si llevaba el jersey puesto, entonces no se vería el collar, por eso no tuvo más remedio que mirar al otro a los ojos.

–No se verá el collar –dijo con ganas de darse un puñetazo–, ¿no prefieres que me cambie?

–No –contestó con orgullo–. Por haberte portado tan bien, por haber preguntado y por ser la primera vez que vas a salir de aquí en mucho tiempo, dejaré que no pases tanta vergüenza y que lo cubras.

–Muchas gracias, amo.

En realidad no sabía si debía alegrarse, porque no tenía ni idea de a dónde iban a ir ni qué iban a hacer allí.

Si el rubio decidía que quería tener sexo con él en mitad de un parque lleno de gente, no podría negarse porque de hacerlo quizá lo amenazaba con matar a todo el mundo, o cualquier cosa violenta y sangrienta que no podría soportar.

–Sammy, relájate –dijo el más poderoso–, no vamos a tener sexo delante de nadie –sonrió de lado con diversión–, por lo menos no hoy.

–¿Entonces dónde vamos? –preguntó tras suspirar aliviado– Si se puede saber, amo.

–Tan solo vamos a ir al manicomio en el que la escoria de Crowley se encargaba de los asuntos del Infierno –contestó con calma–, tengo que ocuparme de unas cosas, y mientras puedes estirar un poco las piernas –sacó la correa de su bolsillo–, pero me llevo esto por si te portas mal.

Lo único que le faltaba por ponerse al más alto eran las zapatillas, así que asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras se las acababa de poner y casi al instante habían aparecido donde le había dicho el de los ojos azules.


	4. Favourite pet.

A medida que iban caminando hacia “la sala del trono”, los demonios que se cruzaban en su camino los miraban con sorpresa, e incluso con algo de miedo debido a que no sabían qué hacía el mismísimo Sam Winchester allí.

Aun así, nadie les dijo nada, y casi ni los miraban siquiera, pues a todos les asustaba enfadar a su rey, así que ambos fueron hasta su destino en silencio, y una vez allí el arcángel se sentó y el humano, sin saber qué hacer, se quedó a su lado.

–No hace falta que te quedes aquí –dijo el rubio–¸ puedes dar una vuelta por el edificio, ya mandaré a alguien a que te busque.

–Gracias –contestó el más alto, carraspeando por la incomodidad–, amo.

No quería que nadie más lo escuchara llamarlo así, pero era lo que debía hacer y lo sabía, era por eso la razón por la que le había sacado del búnker, para humillarlo delante de sus súbditos y demostrar su superioridad, estaba seguro.

Sin decir nada más, empezó a caminar para alejarse de aquella habitación, pero no lo consiguió ya que antes de poder salir escuchó a alguien llamándolo, aunque no por su nombre.

–¿Alce? –el demonio se asomó como pudo– ¿Qué haces aquí?

El más alto se giró, buscando el lugar del que había salido la voz, y ciertamente le costó un poco, pero acabó encontrando el origen de ésta, y lo que vio le hizo sonreír de lado.

Solo alcanzaba a ver algunos rasgos de la cara del moreno, pues estaba tras unas rejas bastante densas, y solo eso le hizo darse cuenta que el otro estaba más o menos en la misma situación que él, su hermano y el antiguo ángel.

–Vaya –murmuró con asombro–¸ y yo que creía que estaba en la peor situación de todas.

–Deja de hacerte el listillo –gruñó–. No sé cómo has entrado, pero sácame de aquí rápido.

–Me da en la nariz que eso no va a ser posible –contestó el humano casi con desinterés–, no quiero a Lucifer en mi contra el resto de mi existencia.

–Crowley –otro demonio apareció de repente cerca de los dos–, dice Lucifer que cierres la boca y que dejes en paz al Winchester.

El de los ojos rojos se quedó unos instantes callado, mirando fijamente al más alto y finalmente sonrió de lado al entender lo que ocurría.

–Estás en la misma situación que yo, ¿verdad? –preguntó– Eres su mascota.

–Lo soy –contestó sinceramente–, pero estoy en una situación mucho mejor que la tuya.

Sin decir nada más porque al parecer al rubio no le hacía gracia que hablara con el antiguo rey del Infierno, siguió su camino sin acabar de creerse lo que le había dicho al moreno, pues a pesar de que le había dado ese pequeño momento de libertad, no sabía si eso superaba al hecho de que el arcángel abusara de él.

Estuvo durante un rato caminando sin rumbo, mirando a su alrededor por la pura curiosidad de no estar ya en su dormitorio y encontrando bastante interesantes algunas de las habitaciones en las que entraba.

Ese lugar parecía el típico sitio que estaba lleno de fantasmas que no se habían ido con las parcas, pero sin embargo no había aparecido todavía ninguno, y por ello se preguntaba cómo lo habrían hecho.

¿Habrían llamado a parcas que les debían favores para segar las almas de todos esos espíritus que residían allí? ¿Habrían buscado los huesos o lo que fuera que les unieran a ese lugar? ¿Habrían simplemente destruido las almas?

Mientras se estaba haciendo todas esas preguntas, llegó a una puerta, y cuando la abrió vio el exterior, por lo que abrió bastante los ojos y se quedó quieto durante un momento.

Podría salir corriendo y huir de allí, escapar de su tortura y esconderse para no ser encontrado jamás, pero tras pensárselo durante unos segundos negó con la cabeza y cerró de nuevo la puerta.

No valía la pena intentarlo porque fuera a donde fuera el de ojos azules lo encontraría, además, si en algún momento se decidiera a huir de verdad, esperaría a hacerlo con su hermano y el moreno, pues no iba a dejarlos atrás y a abandonarlos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver al interior del edificio, vio al rubio mirándolo con una sonrisa ladeada, por lo que se tensó por miedo a que el otro creyera que intentaba escapar o cualquier estupidez.

–Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Sammy –habló el ser celestial–. Sinceramente, por un instante creí que intentarías salir corriendo, pero me alegra que no lo hayas hecho –se mordió el labio inferior con diversión–. Aunque en el fondo me fastidia un poco, habría sido divertido castigarte.

El gigante suspiró aliviado al saber que no iba a ser torturado y tragó saliva al notar la boca seca debido al susto momentáneo que se había llevado.

–Nunca huiría, amo –contestó mirando al suelo–, no soy tan estúpido.

–Oh, vamos, los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto –dijo el arcángel acercándose al otro–. Si supieras que podríais esconderos y que no os encontraría, no lo dudarías ni un segundo antes de planear cualquier cosa para desaparecer de mi vista.

–Pero eso no va a ocurrir –habló el humano–, te metes en mi cabeza en todo momento, y aunque encontrar un sitio en el que esconderme, tú sabrías dónde está.

–Chico listo –el rubio se rió–, por eso eres mi mascota favorita –el Diablo se acercó al Winchester y al instante volvieron al búnker, a su habitación–. Tengo que ocuparme de algunos asuntos, así que posiblemente tendrás toda la tarde para ti –lo miró con gesto divertido–. Aprovecha y descansa.

El humano no supo cómo reaccionar al dato de ser la mascota preferida del ser celestial, pues por una parte le asqueaba ya que era una maldita persona y no un animal, pero por otra parte se sintió halagado, porque hacía tiempo que no era nada favorito de nadie, sin contar a su hermano, por supuesto.

Con esos sentimientos tan contradictorios, lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue quitarse la ropa y meterse en la cama para dejar de pensar.

Cuando se despertó, notó un cuerpo a su lado, así que pensó que era el arcángel con ganas de jugar y por ello no se movió, tan solo esperó un contacto que nunca llegó.

Por esa razón, abrió los ojos y miró a la persona que tenía al lado, y una sonrisa infantil se le escapó al ver a su familiar dormir a su lado y al moreno al otro lado del pecoso.

Cómo cabían los tres, que no eran precisamente pequeños, en una cama, no lo sabía ni él, pero la verdad era que le daba igual porque se sentía bien, y por ello se pegó un poco más al cuerpo que estaba con él y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

–Sammy, hace calor –murmuró el mayor de los Winchester–… acércate un poco más…

El gigante no pudo evitar soltar una suave risita, y hacer caso a lo que su hermano le había dicho, pues por mucho que pudiera acabar sudando, le daba igual ya que no tenía demasiadas oportunidades como ésa e iba a aprovecharlas todo lo que pudiera.

La siguiente vez que se despertó, fue porque estaba escuchando sonidos demasiado húmedos que no le dejaban seguir durmiendo, y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que los que estaban haciendo esos ruidos eran su familiar y el antiguo ángel, besándose como si no lo hubieran hecho en meses.

–Conseguíos una habitación.

El más alto les gruñó, pero aun así no se movió del sitio porque estaba cómodo, y ciertamente no le importaba ver a los otros en ese tipo de situaciones porque ya los había visto así, e incluso había compartido cama con ambos.

–Vamos, Sammy, no te pongas celoso –dijo el otro Winchester con diversión–, también podemos prestarte atención a ti si quieres.

Tras darle un último pico a su pareja, el pecoso se movió al otro lado de su familiar y empezó a besarle el cuello con mimo, acariciándole con cariño y con cuidado hasta que decidió empezar a ir bajando su mano poco a poco por su torso.

–Dean –murmuró el gigante–, solo mimos.

El de ojos verdes sonrió con suavidad y asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar al moreno y guiñarle un ojo con complicidad.

–Ya has oído al grandullón –habló–, quiere mimos.

El de los ojos azules se acercó también al más alto, y entre los dos lo llenaron de besos y caricias, aunque aprovecharon que muchas veces estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro para darse cariño entre ellos dos también.

Al menor no le importó, estaba a gusto, feliz incluso y relajado, así que mantuvo una suave sonrisa en su rostro hasta que los otros se volvieron a tumbar, y simplemente disfrutó de su compañía.

–Gracias –dijo el de pelo largo en un suspiro–, por todo.

–No hay nada que agradecer –fue el moreno el que lo dijo–, solo nos tenemos los unos a los otros, y me importáis mucho.

–Lo sé Cas –el pecoso le dio un beso en los labios después de hablar–, y el sentimiento es recíproco –entonces se levantó de la cama–. Vamos, vagos, es hora de ir a por el desayuno, o vendrá Lucifer y no nos dará tiempo.

La verdad era que ninguno de ellos sabía cuándo volvería el arcángel, pues siempre hacía lo que quería, e iba y venía a su antojo, pero obviamente, nadie iba a recriminarle nada.

Los tres fueron a la cocina, y en ella vieron a alguien haciendo la comida. El cazador mayor y el antiguo ángel se tensaron y se pusieron alerta, pero el más alto lo reconoció. Era un demonio.

–Tranquilos –dijo el humano más joven–, no nos va a hacer daño –alzó una ceja–, no creo que esté tan loco como para arriesgarse a que Lucifer lo mate.

Los otros dos confiaron en él, pero aun así miraron fijamente al nuevo “invitado” ya que no tenían ni idea de qué hacía ahí ni por qué se le había ocurrido ir al búnker a… ¿cocinar?

–Dejad de mirarme así –habló el demonio–, a mí esto me gusta mucho menos que a vosotros, pero si Lucifer te manda a ser la cocinera de sus mascotas, simplemente obedeces.

–No pienso comer nada que hayas hecho tú –contestó el pecoso bravuconamente–, nosotros nos apañamos muy bien sin un ama de casa.

–Me da igual –puso los ojos de color negro–, no vas a tocar la cocina, es mi cuello lo que está en juego.

–Qué pena me da –el de los ojos verdes frunció el ceño–, si te mata, un demonio menos en el mundo.

El gigante quiso intervenir, calmar un poco la situación, y aunque sabía que si ese tipo decía que lo había mandado el arcángel era cierto, seguía sin fiarse de él, porque al fin y al cabo demasiadas criaturas sobrenaturales los querían muertos.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?

Todos enseguida bajaron un poco la cabeza al escuchar la voz del Diablo, aunque al pecoso le costó un poco más hacerlo por su manía a contestarle a todo el mundo cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo.

–Dicen que no quieren comer, mi señor –contestó enseguida el demonio–, y les estaba haciendo entender que no tienen otra opción.

–Estoy siendo amable con vosotros –dijo mirando a los tres humanos–, os estoy dejando pasar tiempo juntos, así que dejad de poner a prueba mi paciencia y aceptad los regalos que os doy o dejaré de ser bueno.

–Lo siento, amo –el más alto fue el primero en hablar–, no volveremos a hacerlo.

Sin decir nada más ni levantar la mirada, caminó hasta la encimera y cogió un plato para después sentarse y ponerse a desayunar, viendo poco después a los otros hacer lo mismo.

–Bien –dijo con seriedad–, entonces terminad de alimentaros y volved a vuestros respectivos sitios –miró al demonio–. Tú, desaparece de aquí, solo quiero verte en el búnker a las horas de preparar la comida –ordenó–. Y tú, Sammy, cuando vayas a tu habitación prepárate para salir, collar incluido.

El menor asintió con la cabeza en silencio antes de ver desaparecer al rubio y justo después los otros dos lo miraron con el ceño levemente fruncido, preguntando en silencio por lo de “prepararse para salir”.


	5. It feels like freedom.

El gigante les explicó a los otros dos cuando el arcángel se fue que al parecer ahora su tortura había evolucionado a ser humillado también delante de los demonios, y les contó también que el que había estado ocupando el puesto del Rey del Infierno, había vuelto a ser degradado a mascota.

Ninguno de los dos le cuestionó el por qué no les había dicho nada, pues sabían perfectamente lo difícil que podía ser hablar de ciertos temas, sobre todo cuando estaban relacionados con Lucifer y sus torturas.

Sin darse mucha prisa, dado que nadie quería volver al lugar en el que iban a ser torturados, terminaron de desayunar, y finalmente se separaron con un cariñoso y prolongado abrazo.

El más alto se encerró en su habitación, se puso algo de ropa cómoda encima y por último se colocó el collar en su cuello, tapándolo como pudo con la prenda superior.

Casi al instante, el rubio apareció de nuevo delante de él, lo miró con una ceja alzada pero acabó por no decir nada al respecto y simplemente se lo llevó con él al mismo sitio que la última vez.

El Diablo volvió a sentarse en el trono y lo dejó caminar con libertad por el lugar, cosa que realmente el gigante no entendía.

Paseó por el lugar de forma distraída, pensando en por qué el de ojos azules se limitaba a dejarlo corretear por ahí en vez de hacerle cualquier cosa desagradable delante de sus súbditos para demostrar su poder y por no mirar por dónde iba acabó chocándose contra otra persona, o más bien, contra un demonio.

El humano no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que llevaba encima el otro ser, pero debía ser muy importante dado la reacción tan violenta que tuvo.

El de los ojos negros lo miró con gesto enfadado y alzó un puño para darle un buen golpe, pero antes de que éste llegara, el demonio se convirtió en una nube de humo negro y el cazador empezó a toser ante la imposibilidad de respirar cómodamente.

El de pelo castaño miró a su alrededor, preguntándose mentalmente qué demonios era lo que había pasado, y fue cuando giró su cabeza hacia la derecha por completo que vio al rubio sentado, mirando en su dirección con el ceño fruncido antes de volver a atender el asunto que lo mantenía ocupado.

Definitivamente, el menor de los Winchester no entendía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al arcángel, pero parecía ser que solamente él podía maltratar a su mascota, y cualquier otro que lo intentara no acabaría en buen lugar.

Efectivamente, era eso lo que había pasado, el rubio se había percatado del accidente del humano, y al ver que el demonio iba a golpear a **su mascota** , no dudó en deshacerse de esa molestia, pues no iba a permitir que nadie más le pusiera una sucia mano encima.

Después de eso, el gigante continuó caminando, un poco más seguro porque sabía que nadie en ese lugar iba intentar hacerle nada porque de lo contrario sufriría la ira del mismísimo Diablo, así que con una sonrisa ladeada y con las manos en los bolsillos siguió paseando por el lugar, alejándose de la sala en la que estaba el de los ojos azules y aprendiéndose el sitio de memoria.

–Hora de volver al búnker –dijo el arcángel, apareciendo detrás suya–, a no ser que quieras que nos divirtamos un rato por aquí.

–Depende –el cazador suspiró y el Diablo lo miró un poco sorprendido–, ¿podré salir después a la calle?

El ser celestial lo miró con una sonrisa depredadora, le contestó un simple y lujurioso _“por supuesto”_ y se lo llevó a la primera habitación vacía y con una cama decente de ese desastroso lugar.

*****

Tras ese incidente, el de pelo castaño se fue dando cuenta poco a poco de que si cedía a las peticiones del arcángel, él iba consiguiendo más y más caprichos, así que no dudó en usar eso en su favor o en el de su hermano y su mejor amigo.

Consiguió poder salir con los otros dos del búnker para alguna caza, hacer como que nada ocurría durante unos días, e incluso fue capaz de hacer que le devolviera su gracia y le arreglara las alas al moreno.

Realmente podrían haber intentado huir en cualquier momento, pero como siempre que el joven Winchester conseguía algo de poder, se embriagó con él y fue su decisión quedarse con el rubio.

Aun así, la conversación volvió a salir cuando se encontraban en un motel, tratando de descubrir de quién era el fantasma vengativo que estaba matando a gente en ese pueblo.

–Cas ahora está con las pilas totalmente recargadas –dijo el pecoso caminando de una pared a otra de la habitación–, podríamos largarnos y no volver a verle la cara a ese maníaco.

–Yo no podría, Dean –contestó el más alto–, estamos unidos y siempre encontraría la forma de dar conmigo –negó con la cabeza–. Yo nunca podría huir, pero vosotros sí –explicó–, y a mí no me hará nada.

–Maldita sea, Sam –se quejó el ángel–, no vamos a abandonarte, ya te lo hemos dicho muchas veces.

–¡Pero yo quiero quedarme! –exclamó– No quiero que vosotros tengáis que seguir sufriendo por quedaros conmigo –bajó la mirada al suelo–. Yo estaré bien, de verdad, tan solo no me digáis dónde vais.

–Si huimos se enfadará mucho y pagará su cabreo contigo –dijo el pecoso–. Nosotros tampoco podemos hacerte eso a ti.

–El castigo no durará mucho –replicó el menor–, pero quedarse con él será para siempre.

–Está bien, Sam –habló el moreno–. Para Dean y para mí sería mucho más duro estar sin ti, por “muy bien” que tú estés con Lucifer.

El gigante suspiró, sin saber qué más razones darles para que se fueran sin él, pero en el fondo tenían razón, si él estaba feliz con la situación era porque, aparte del poder, ellos dos estaban con él, así que agradecía que quisieran quedarse.

–Sois demasiado buenos con alguien que no se lo merece –murmuró tirándose a la cama boca arriba–, no sé cómo no aceptáis mi propuesta.

–Porque te queremos –dijo su hermano, acercándose a él–, y porque vas a dejar que te la metamos los dos a la vez.

El gigante lo miró con una ceja alzada justo antes de que el pecoso se le tirara encima y le devorara la boca con hambre, pegando bien sus cuerpos para que el otro no pudiera resistirse ni quitarlo de encima.

Aunque pudiera, el más alto no se resistiría a lo que iba a pasar, pues había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo en su interior los miembros de los dos que estaban con él en esa habitación de motel.

El ángel se colocó detrás del mayor de los Winchester, no dejando ni un solo centímetro de separación entre sus cuerpos y le susurró al oído.

–¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero follarte a ti mientras se la chupas a Sam? –El de los ojos azules agarró con una mano la cadera del otro– ¿Intentarías impedírmelo?

–Para nada –contestó separándose de los labios de su hermano–, pero a propósito, desde que te han devuelto tu mojo estás mucho más mandón.

–Quizá porque ahora soy fuerte y puedo hacer contigo lo que me dé la gana.

–No te engañes –contestó con una suave sonrisa, girando la cabeza para mirarlo–, ya podías hacerlo antes.

El humano le guiñó un ojo de forma cariñosa y por un instante todo se paró, y habría sido un momento perfecto de no ser porque el gigante estaba empalmado y demasiado pegado a su familiar como para poder mantenerse quieto durante mucho rato.

–U os calláis ahora mismo y os ponéis a hacer cosas interesantes o me levanto, os follo y me voy –gruñó el más alto–. Vosotros decidís.

–Aw –se burló el pecoso–, Sammy sigue siendo toda una mandona.

Sin perder más el tiempo, le volvió a devorar la boca, moviendo sus caderas contra las de los otros dos a la vez que disfrutaba de los besos húmedos y mordiscos que el moreno le estaba dando.

Cas fue el primero en empezar a desnudar al cazador, obligándolos a separarse un poco para hacer el acto un poco menos incómodo, y después de eso todo fue un torbellino de sensaciones.

Los tres estaban desnudos, y el moreno se había movido hasta sentarse sobre el pecho del gigante mientras que el otro se había colocado entre sus piernas y había comenzado a juguetear con su miembro y su entrada con el único objetivo de ponerlo nervioso.

El más joven no tardó en llevarse la hombría del de los ojos azules a la boca mientras gimoteaba sobre ésta y se removía inquieto por las insuficientes atenciones que le estaba dando su familiar, pero finalmente éste decidió empezar a chupársela y el cazador cerró los ojos.

El pecoso sonrió divertido, adentrando un dedo pobremente lubricado en el interior de su hermano, pero éste no puso problemas, pues al fin y al cabo, estaba acostumbrado al sexo duro.

Mientras el ángel le follaba la boca con cierto cuidado y el gigante se dedicaba a disfrutar de la sensación de ser tomado por todas partes por las personas a las que más quería, el otro cazador comenzó a dilatar la entrada el gigante con tranquilidad, aunque no necesitó estar demasiado en ello para conseguirlo.

Entonces, el moreno se movió hasta colocarse detrás del Winchester, al cual penetró sin previo aviso aunque fijándose en si le hacía daño o no para parar si era necesario, pero ése no fue el caso, por lo que poco después ya se la había metido hasta el fondo.

Cuando el más alto abrió los ojos, los tenía húmedos a causa del placer, pues Dean llevaba ya un corto rato rozando su próstata con los dedos, y ver cómo el ángel penetraba a su hermano y lo hacía moverse sobre él de esa forma tan erótica hizo que tuviera que llevar una mano al pelo del otro humano para separarlo de él.

–Para –consiguió decir de forma jadeante–… o no aguantaré más…

El Winchester sonrió de forma socarrona, pero cuando fue a soltar un comentario ingenioso y burlón, lo único que atinó a hacer fue gemir de gusto por las embestidas del moreno, el cual acabó saliendo de su interior a pesar del pequeño sonido de protesta que el pecoso emitió.

–Nada de quejas –dijo el ángel con la voz un poco más grave de lo normal–, también quiero follarme a Sam al mismo tiempo que tú.

–Dadme un descanso –pidió el más alto–, o me correré antes de tiempo.

El moreno sonrió suavemente, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de tumbarse al lado del más alto y comenzar a acariciar su pecho mientras empezaba a repartir besos por su cuello, hombro y brazo.

En la otra parte del cuerpo del del pelo largo, el otro cazador hizo lo mismo, y el ambiente se volvió mucho más suave y relajado hasta que decidieron que era suficiente y el de los ojos azules colocó al humano sobre él y lo penetró.

El pecoso esperó a que su hermano se acostumbrara a la intromisión, pero no tardó mucho en ponerse sobre ellos y empezar a adentrarse en el interior de su familiar, sintiéndolo estrecho y asfixiante por la presencia de su ángel.

Ambos, empezaron a moverse lentamente, dejando que el cuerpo del más alto se amoldara al ritmo, y fueron aumentándolo poco a poco hasta que ya no pudieron más.

A partir de ahí, los únicos sonidos que se podían distinguir eran los nombres de los tres entre gemidos y el lascivo choque entre sus cuerpos hasta que llegaron al orgasmo.

El menor de los Winchester, se corrió sobre el abdomen del ángel, mientras que éste se corrió en su trasero por la repentina estrechez de éste a causa de los espasmos del más alto.

Sin embargo, el pecoso salió del interior de su hermano poco después y se masturbó con rapidez para llegar al orgasmo manchando tanto el cuerpo de su familiar como el de su ángel.

Los tres acabaron agotados, aunque el de los ojos azules se recuperó casi al instante y ni siquiera parecía que acababa de hacer lo que acababa de hacer, pero eso no le impidió quedarse en la cama con los dos humanos y disfrutar del calor de su compañía.


	6. The boy king.

Poco después de haberse quedado descansando entre los cuerpos de su hermano y de su mejor amigo, el gigante percibió una sensación familiar que le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño, pero recuperó enseguida su gesto apacible para mirar al moreno.

–Cas, ¿me puedes limpiar y vestir, por favor? Me estoy agobiando un poco con el calor y necesito salir a tomar el aire –el ángel sonrió de forma comprensiva y al instante había hecho lo que le había pedido–. Muchas gracias.

El más alto se levantó de la cama y le dejó espacio al de los ojos azules para que se acercara al pecoso y lo abrazara mientras dormía, pues había caído rendido casi al relajarse a su lado.

Sin prisas, cogió una botella de agua de la nevera de la habitación y salió del motel con calma para que su amante no sospechara nada, pero una vez estuvo en el aparcamiento, lejos de la ventana de la habitación que habían alquilado, abrió la botella y le habló al aire.

–¿Piensas quedarte oculto toda la tarde, amo?

Una figura muy bien conocida apareció delante de él, con una sonrisa divertida en la cara y se acercó al cazador de forma depredadora, aunque en sus ojos se podía percibir la confusión.

–Y yo que planeaba atraparte contra una pared y dejar que te asustaras un poco hasta que te dieras cuenta de que era yo –murmuró de forma juguetona–. Dime, mascotita, ¿cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

–Porque estamos unidos, quizá –contestó el humano alzándose de hombros–, o porque has dejado que te sintiera, o tal vez tan solo querías llamar mi atención de forma inconsciente –sonrió de lado mirando al arcángel, pero al instante bajó la mirada–. ¿Siempre… nos espías?

–Por supuesto, querido, no puedo correr el riesgo de que huyas de mí –contestó con calma–. Normalmente envío a los inútiles de mis subordinados, pero como Cas vuelve a ser todo un angelito, he pensado en venir yo en persona, y vaya si me alegro.

–¿Has oído –el gigante dudó un poco al hablar–… la conversación?

–Claro que lo he hecho, Sammy –el de pelo castaño se tensó–, pero ellos dos no me preocupan –explicó–. Si los he mantenido en cautiverio era porque los quería cerca de ti –el rubio le levantó la cabeza al otro con un dedo para que lo mirara a los ojos–. Si ellos quieren irse, son libres de hacerlo, no me enfadaré, pero no permitiré que te alejen **a ti** de mi lado.

–Ellos no se irán –murmuró con tristeza–, pero no quiero que sigan sufriendo.

–Está bien, entonces dejaré de torturarlos –el más alto lo miró sorprendido–. Lo que sea por tenerte feliz, _mi chico rey_ –el humano quiso hablar, pero el otro se adelantó–, pero no voy a tenerlos molestando por el búnker a cambio de nada.

–¿A qué te refieres?

El más alto frunció levemente el ceño con confusión, pero casi la única respuesta que consiguió fue una sonrisa divertida y un alzamiento de hombros.

–Ya se me ocurrirá algo –contestó–, pero no te preocupes, no pienso tocarles un solo pelo de esas cabecitas, el único que me interesa eres tú –el rubio se relamió los labios y se pegó al cuerpo del cazador–. Y hablando de eso… vamos a alegrarle el día a unos cuantas personas, ¿vale?

El arcángel caminó hacia la pared más cercana casi pegado al cuerpo del otro, así que en cuanto la espalda del gigante tocó el edificio, el rubio le devoró la boca con hambre de probar su cuerpo.

El cazador pensó en protestar, pues acababa de tener sexo y estaba algo cansado, pero había tenido sesiones más intensas y largas con el Diablo, así que sabía que no valdría la pena, además de que la cercanía del cuerpo del otro ya le estaba haciendo entrar en calor.

Un jadeo quiso escapar de su garganta al notar el roce de una posesiva mano sobre su costado, en dirección descendente y con un claro objetivo, y fue eso lo que le hizo reaccionar.

–Por favor, vamos a un sitio un poco más discreto, amo –pidió el más alto cuando pudo separar su boca de la del otro–. Si alguien llama a la policía se nos acabará la diversión.

Aquello no era necesariamente verdad, pues el de los ojos azules podía deshacerse en un segundo, y sin perder la concentración de lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, de quienquiera que tratara de molestarlos, y a pesar de que al cazador le excitaba un poco la idea de hacerlo en público, todavía sentía un poco de pudor y aprecio por la vida humana.

Por ello, cuando el rubio se separó un poco de él para agarrarlo del brazo y llevarlo a la parte de atrás del motel, donde estaban bien escondidos de casi todo, pero aun así en la calle, el gigante sonrió aliviado y se desabrochó él mismo los pantalones con diversión.

Sin pensárselo demasiado, se quitó uno de los camales, dejando así una de sus piernas desnudas e hizo exactamente lo mismo con su ropa interior antes de empezar a masturbarse bajo la atenta mirada del Diablo.

Pero esa erótica escena no duró demasiado, pues el de los ojos azules volvió a pegarse al cuerpo del humano tras haberse desnudado por completo en apenas un segundo.

El arcángel lo cogió de los muslos y lo levantó usando su fuerza sobrehumana y apoyando la espalda del cazador sobre la pared para tener más estabilidad al penetrarlo.

–Eres un pecado en estado puro, Sammy –murmuró el ser celestial manteniéndose quieto en el interior del otro–. Pero yo soy Lucifer en persona, así que no te preocupes, pienso caer en este pecado tan tentador una y mil veces.

Con su lengua bífida, el de los ojos azules lamió el cuello del Winchester de abajo arriba, hasta su barbilla, la cual mordisqueó casi al mismo tiempo en el que empezó a mover sus caderas contra las de su mascota a una velocidad tortuosa.

Quería excitar al humano, llevarlo al borde del orgasmo, pero no darle lo suficiente como para que se pudiera correr todavía. Quería jugar y divertirse con él antes de permitir que ambos eyacularan como animales entre gemidos.

Por eso, cuando el gigante empezó a gemir y a rogarle que fuera más rápido, sonrió divertido y lo complació durante un rato, pero luego bajó el ritmo mientras manoseaba el cuerpo del otro allá donde podía.

–Por favor… por favor, amo –sollozó el más alto, ya con la punta de su hombría roja por no poder encontrar alivio en el orgasmo–… Te lo suplico… Deja que me corra –tragó saliva–… Amo… amo… por favor…

El cazador se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del arcángel, pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de éste y agarrándose intensamente a su espalda.

Ya se había dado cuenta antes, el rubio se tensaba levemente y gemía con más fuerza siempre que sus manos pasaban por los omóplatos, y aunque no estaba seguro, era donde creía que se encontraban sus alas.

Esa vez no había sido su intención rozar ese lugar que parecía ser tan erógeno para el más poderoso, pero se dio cuenta de que había valido completamente la pena cuando el otro lo penetró con mucha más fuerza y rapidez hasta que ambos se corrieron entre gemidos de absoluto placer.

Se quedaron juntos unos largos minutos, todavía pegados al cuerpo del otro, disfrutando del calor ajeno y relajándose, pero el de los ojos azules acabó separándose del más alto y los aseó y vistió a ambos con un chasquido de dedos.

–Sé que no intentarás huir –habló con calma el arcángel–, así que os dejaré acabar el trabajo sin tenerme a mí por aquí –el humano sonrió, orgulloso por tener la confianza del otro–. Si ocurre algo, no dudes en llamarme.

Sin decir nada más, le acarició la mejilla suavemente a su mascota y un par de segundos después desapareció para volver a su trabajo.

Mientras tanto, el humano caminó despacio hacia la habitación de motel en la que descansaban, se quitó la mayoría de la ropa para dejar de tener tanto calor y se tumbó en la cama, al lado del pecoso y del ángel, para finalmente dormirse y recuperarse después de tanto ajetreo.

*****

El Winchester más joven les había explicado a los otros dos que el arcángel les permitía irse de allí sin poner pegas, pero aun así habían decidido quedarse, por lo que en ese momento, un par de días después de acabar con ese fantasma vengativo, se encontraban los tres en el búnker con Lucifer delante de ellos.

–Tenéis vía libre para iros, lo sabéis, ¿verdad? –preguntó el arcángel, recibiendo un asentimiento del pecoso y del ángel– Y habéis decidido quedaros –afirmó aquello para estar seguro, y recibió otro asentimiento–. Aun sabiendo que os voy a pedir algo a cambio, aunque no voy a seguir torturándoos –Otro movimiento afirmativo de cabeza fue la única respuesta que recibió–. Bien, pues en ese caso tenéis las siguientes opciones –señaló al cazador–. Torturarás almas condenadas a pasar la eternidad en el Infierno y de vez en cuando a ciertos demonios y dejarás que algunos de los inútiles de mis seguidores te vean para aprender cómo se hace una tortura decente –entonces señaló al moreno–. Irás a por cualquier demonio, parca, humano, ser fugitivo a por el que te mande sin rechistar –finalmente señaló la puerta del búnker–. U os vais –dijo de forma tajante–. Tenéis tiempo para pensarlo, no os preocupéis por eso.

Una vez acabó de hablar, se giró hacia su preciada mascota y lo miró a los ojos, diciéndole en silencio que se levantara para llevárselo de allí, pero el gigante no lo hizo.

–Me gustaría quedarme con ellos, amo –murmuró el humano–, ¿puedo?

–Por supuesto –contestó–, pero en un rato vendré a por ti si no me has llamado.

El más alto asintió con la cabeza en silencio y le agradeció que lo dejara permanecer allí antes de que el arcángel se fuera sin decir nada más.

–¿Qué vais a hacer?

Fue, por supuesto, el más joven el que lo preguntó, y los observó callado mientras se miraban con clara preocupación en los ojos por no saber muy bien qué hacer.

El gigante quería lo mejor para los otros dos, pero, muy en el fondo, deseaba que aceptaran la propuesta y se quedaran con él, aunque era algo que no diría para que su hermano o su mejor amigo se vieran forzados a escoger una u otra opción.

–Ha dicho –empezó a hablar el pecoso–… Ha dicho que son almas condenadas al Infierno –explicó–, así que no torturaría a nadie inocente.

Su hermano pequeño sabía que el otro cazador quería quedarse con él, pero también sabía que su familiar disfrutaba torturando, pues se lo había dicho poco tiempo después de salir del Infierno.

Sam estaba al tanto de que al pecoso le asustaba mucho el hecho de que le gustara hacer sufrir a otros, pero si decidía quedarse, él estaría con su hermano mayor para apoyarlo e intentar quitarle la culpa de encima ya que lo más probable era que estuvieran con Lucifer para siempre, incluso una vez muertos, si es que el Diablo los dejaba morir.

El humano más joven no sabía muy bien si el rubio era capaz de mantenerlos con su aspecto actual para siempre ya fuera con su propio poder o con algún hechizo, pero era una opción que no descartaba.

–Y también ha dicho que si tengo que ir a por alguien, serían fugitivos –habló el moreno con seriedad–, así que en un principio tampoco serían inocentes si han estado trabajando con Lucifer o sus demonios.

–¿Entonces os quedáis? –preguntó el más alto– ¿Estáis seguros?

–Sí, Sammy –contestó el pecoso–. Si hacemos esto, lo hacemos juntos.

El mayor de los Winchester le sonrió con una calma que el más joven sabía que en realidad no sentía, y por eso se levantó de la silla y abrazó con fuerza a los otros dos.


	7. The king of everything.

Más de un año había pasado ya desde que el arcángel había encerrado en el búnker a los Winchester y a su hermano, y muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

Cas era el que tenía las cosas más fáciles, pues solo tenía que encargarse de perseguir a fugitivos, y por ello su trabajo era más bien puntual.

El resto del tiempo, lo pasaba o paseando por la Tierra o haciendo compañía a su pareja, charlando con él de vez en cuando si el pecoso se aburría mientras torturaba a alguien.

El cazador, por otra parte, estaba siempre debatiéndose entre su moralidad y cómo se sentía realmente, ya que sentía una satisfacción indescriptible al escuchar los gritos que era capaz de arrancarle a sus víctimas, pero al mismo tiempo se odiaba por ello porque sabía que no estaba bien disfrutar del dolor ajeno.

Ésa era la razón por la que había discutido más de una vez con su familiar desde que habían aceptado quedarse por voluntad propia.

El gigante insistía en decirle que no pasaba nada por sentirse así, le repetía una y otra vez que la gente a la que torturaba eran culpables de uno y mil crímenes y que estaban recibiendo lo que merecían.

Aun así, el mayor de ellos se resistía todo lo que podía a pasarlo bien cuando le hacía daño a otras almas, a pesar de que no lo conseguía, y mucho menos cuando el alma a la que tenía que torturar era una retorcida y negra.

Una de las mejores partes de su trabajo era que podía torturar a los demonios que llegaban allí, pero lo que sin duda se llevaba el primer premio era que podía cargarse a más de un capullo de ojos negros.

El único al que no quería cabrear para nada casi nunca le preguntaba las razones de por qué mataba a sus subordinados, y cuando lo hacía le bastaba con dar alguna excusa estúpida como que lo estaba molestando, que lo había intentado atacar o que era demasiado inútil y no aprendía a torturar como era debido.

Sin duda, los demonios estaban acojonados con la presencia de esos tres y pegaban un buen respiro cuando se iban de allí, porque, por supuesto, Dean y Cas no eran los únicos abusones que había en aquel lugar.

Sam Winchester era el que más los aterraba, prácticamente se había hecho el dueño de todo el Infierno aun sin estar en él, y hacía lo que le venía en gana en todo momento.

Un segundo podía estar sentado mansamente en el trono del rubio y al siguiente instante estar haciendo una masacre por la simple razón de que le apetecía, y ellos no podían hacer nada porque si se resistían acababan en manos del otro cazador.

El más alto ya no podía ni siquiera negarlo, le gustaba estar allí, le gustaba el sexo que el Diablo le daba, pero por encima de todo, le gustaba el poder que tenía.

Sabía que ese poder lo tenía única y exclusivamente porque el de los ojos azules se lo daba, pero también sabía que el arcángel nunca volvería a ponerle la mano encima si no era para divertirse ambos.

No, Lucifer ya no le hacía más daño que el que los dos disfrutaban en sus encuentros sexuales, y hacía meses que no lo había castigado más allá de sus juegos en la cama.

Lo único que había estado buscando el rubio desde que su padre lo había vuelto a abandonar era a alguien que hiciera lo que fuera por él, alguien que lo siguiera fielmente, pero sobre todo, a alguien que no lo abandonara como lo había hecho Dios, y había encontrado a esa persona en el que había sido creado para ser su recipiente.

Era cierto que quizá había tenido que forzar un poco las cosas al principio, pero el resultado no habría podido ser mejor en ningún otro caso, por lo que estaba feliz con todo lo que había hecho.

Ahora, el arcángel tenía a alguien que no se iría de su lado pasara lo que pasara y por ello quería mantenerlo feliz, quería que estuviera contento, a gusto y quería darle todos los caprichos que pidiera.

Si el gigante lo que quería era poder, entonces se lo daría todo a él con una sonrisa en la cara, pese a que en el momento de la verdad sería él el que tuviera la voz cantante.

En ese momento, el cazador más joven se encontraba sentado en el trono, sobre el regazo del Diablo, con su cabeza recostada en el hombro del otro, haciendo dibujos sinsentido sobre el pecho del más poderoso con el dedo índice.

El humano estaba sin camiseta, luciendo de forma orgullosa el collar que le había dado tiempo atrás el de los ojos azules.

Se había dado cuenta de que esa pequeña prenda que rodeaba su cuello era un símbolo de poder, además de un símbolo de pertenencia mutua.

El más alto pertenecía al arcángel, pero dicho arcángel era de su propiedad, el rubio era **su** dueño, era **su** otra mitad y **su** arcángel, y nadie más podía decir lo mismo, por lo menos no de las dos últimas afirmaciones.

–Oye, Luc –murmuró el gigante de forma distraída–, me apetece irme de viaje.

El rubio lo miró con una ceja alzada, llevó su mano al mentón del otro y le levantó la cabeza con suavidad para que lo mirara a los ojos, momento en el que sonrió levemente de lado y lo besó durante unos largos segundos, ignorando a los demonios que estaban hablando.

–¿Qué son esas confianzas tan de repente? –preguntó el Diablo con diversión– Sabes que solo debes llamarme por mi nombre cuando estemos solos y no estemos jugando.

–Pero Luc, siempre estamos _“jugando”_ –replicó infantilmente, hinchando los mofletes–. Los demonios no cuentan para nada, así que es como si estuviéramos solos.

Al de los ojos azules se le escapó una carcajada al escuchar la respuesta tan sincera del otro e ignoró por completo el hecho de que los demonios se habían callado y se miraban los unos a los otros incómodos por tener que presenciar ese tipo de escenas.

Sabían que no podían decir nada sobre todo eso porque corrían el riesgo de sufrir la ira de cualquiera de los dos, si es que no eran enviados a ser torturados por el otro Winchester.

–En eso te doy la razón –admitió el más poderoso–, pero quiero oír la fórmula correcta de esos deliciosos labios tuyos.

–Está bien –el humano suspiró dramáticamente y empezó a repartir cortos besos por su cuello–, me gustaría viajar un poco, amo.

–Mucho mejor –el rubio le acarició la espalda, cerrando los ojos complacido con las atenciones del otro–, ¿y dónde quieres ir, Sammy? Puedo llevarte donde quieras, ya lo sabes.

El gigante se quedó quieto durante unos instantes, pensando en algún lugar al que ir, y cuando lo tuvo más o menos claro sonrió levemente.

–No sé, a algún sitio con playa –contestó–. Me gustaría que fuese fuera de América, quizá en algún lugar de España.

–¿Y cómo quieres que sea la playa? –cuestionó para saber dónde dejarlo– ¿De arena, de rocas, con olas tranquilas o con olas salvajes para poder hacer surf?

De nuevo, el de pelo castaño se lo tuvo que pensar antes de contestar, pues la verdad era que no lo había planeado mucho antes de hacerle la petición al otro.

–De arena seguro, es agradable sentirla bajo los pies, aunque luego no se vaya ni tras cinco duchas –dijo con una sonrisa–. Pero eso de las olas… No sé, no vamos a hacer surf, así que supongo que estaría mejor que el mar estuviera calmadito.

–Está bien –el arcángel le dio un par de palmadas en el culo para que se levantara–, entonces pídele a Cas que te lleve al búnker y coge las cosas que necesites.

El humano sonrió de forma traviesa y se mordió el labio inferior mientras se levantaba y se quedó mirándolo.

–Quiero que Dean y Cas vengan también conmigo –añadió a la petición–, y quiero quedarme más de un día, **_amo_**.

–Eres muy caprichoso, Sammy –el de los ojos azules sonrió de lado–, vas a tener que agradecerme muy bien que sea tan permisivo contigo cuando vuelvas.

–Por supuesto que lo haré –contestó el más alto de forma juguetona–, siempre procuro tener a mi amo contento.

–Lo sé –el rubio hizo un gesto con la mano para que se marchara–. Llévatelos a los dos y cuando estéis listos me llamas para que os lleve.

–Cas también puede llevarnos –habló el gigante con diversión–, ¿o es que quieres saber dónde estamos para poder enviar a algunos demonios a vigilarnos?

–Quiero saber dónde estáis para poder ir hasta allí si me apetece ir a jugar contigo –contestó el más poderoso–. No creo que tengas inconvenientes con eso, ¿verdad?

–Para nada –canturreó el humano–, nos vemos en un rato.

El cazador se marchó de la sala, dejando a los demonios, tranquilos por el hecho de que estarían a salvo de los Winchester durante una temporada, retomando el tema que habían estado hablando con el Diablo.

Cuando el gigante se reunió con los otros dos, les dio la noticia ambos se relajaron un poco y sonrieron, pues tendrían unas vacaciones reales y no solo un día o dos de tranquilidad en el búnker o en el Impala.

El ángel los llevó a casa para hacer las maletas y buscaron por Internet un buen hotel en el que quedarse, ya que si se iban de vacaciones, se iban en serio.

Quizá no se irían a un hotel de cinco estrellas porque lo más probable que solo se fueran a él por las noches para descansar, pero lo que tenían claro era que no se irían a un motel de mala muerte.

Una vez estuvieron listos y con todo asegurado para no quedarse en la calle, el más alto llamó al rubio, y éste los llevó al hotel en el que habían reservado habitación mientras que el moreno se encargaba del coche.

Porque por supuesto, el pecoso no iba a dejar a su bebé cogiendo polvo en el aparcamiento del búnker, la cuidaba demasiado bien como para hacer eso.

Una vez el Impala estuvo bien aparcado en las calles de Valencia y ellos habían dejado las maletas en la habitación del hotel, los tres se fueron juntos directos a la playa.

Durante los días que estuvieron allí haciendo turismo y disfrutando del buen tiempo y del mar, el arcángel no los molestó ni una sola vez, y aunque el menor de los tres en el fondo estaba un poco decepcionado por ello, lo agradeció.

Eso sí, los últimos día no pudieron evitar darse cuenta que cerca de donde se encontraban hubo una desaparición misteriosa y bastante sospechosa, por lo que la investigaron y cazaron al monstruo de turno.

No, quizá no tenían la mejor de las vidas, pero estaban juntos, disfrutaban (quisieran o no) de lo que hacían y se podían ir de vacaciones cada vez que les apetecía porque el gigante llevaba al Diablo por donde que quería.

Sam y Dean habían discutido muchas veces por ello, y lo más seguro era que volvieran a discutir una y otra vez por las mismas razones, pero la verdad era que habían dejado de estar estresados porque después de lo de Amara, no habían tenido que lidiar con nada más poderoso que un demonio.

Y Lucifer no había destruido todavía el mundo, eso era un gran plus con el que los tres estaban felices, así que mientras todo continuara como estaba, ellos estarían bien.

 

** FIN **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
